Ike Is A Pervert
by chuchiwan
Summary: Marth finally knows Ike loves him back... but right off the bat he finds that his friend is a total Perv... (basically this is a fanfic about their life together ) rating changes with each chapter.
1. Stripped

**Hello~ so i was going to make a one-shot for Ike/Marth... but i love them too much! i don't know how long it will be or when i'll update... but yeah! read it!**

**Chapter One: STRIPPED**

We had been walking for hours, and you know what? We hadn't come a crossed one enemy. "Ike. My feet hurt! Can we take a rest. Please?" he didn't turn to look at me, he just said "Fine. You're _**majesty**_." I know he just wanted to get this mission over with so we could go back to the castle, but god. He didn't have to be so grumpy. We sat down in the wet grass of the woods -I didn't complain because I knew Ike would teas me and say how I act like princess not a prince- and the awkward silence from the walk carried into our rest.

You see, Ike is my best friend. He's always there for me, but I had been a total ass earlier that morning…

FLASH BACK

I stomped through the hall of the castle, my face probably red with anger. I had been waiting in the garden for Ike what seemed to be hours (But it really had only been five minutes passed the time he told me to meet him) sure it was bit creepy for me to track him down after he's just a little late. But…I wanted to see him… is that a good reason? In my opinion it is. When I rounded the corner into the hallway of bedrooms, I almost plowed right into someone's chest. And upon looking up I located Ike in all his smugness.

"Why hello there, Marth. I was just on my way to get some lunch in the banquet hall, wanna come along?" I just stared at him. Was he serious? Had he forgotten about our dat- umm… meeting? He looked me up and down in a way that I found really… uncomfortable before flicking me in the forehead "Marth? Are you zoning out or something?" I hit him hard on the shoulder "Did you forget?" he just looked at me blank and that really made my blood boil "Ike! You forgot about our meeting in the garden. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Ike just shrugged "Oh, well you're here now, let's just go to the banquet hall and talk about our mission there." "No. Ike. You left me waiting for you." he tried to start walking but I blocked the way, he was going to say he was sorry and that was it. "So? Stop acting like a royal brat and get over it." 'Brat'? does he have a death wish? My dad use to call me that after he scolded me for not being strong. No one calls me that. I'm not a brat I just like things to happen a certain way.

What me and Ike didn't expect was me slapping him a crossed the face "Don't you dare call me that… you… jerk!." I didn't even care that Roy walked right by us then and whistled "oooww… someone's in the dog house tonight!" I just looked at Ike with wide eyes as his were. I Wanted reach for his cheek and rub the pain away but sense we're friend and all… that would be a little too intimate so I settled with apologizing "Ike… god… I'm so sorry."

he just shrugged and walked past me, like complete strangers bumping into each other on the sidewalk.

END OF FLASH BACK

We hadn't talked about the fight sense then, but I could tell Ike was not a happy camper, if it was by the way he didn't want to talk to me or the fact that he sat a crossed from me with his arms folded over his chest, glaring at me intently… I think I got the message. "Are you done 'resting' you're _**majesty**_?" he practically spit the words, I guess I would be pretty pissed too if someone slapped me and then I had to spend the rest of the day with said person.

I shook my head and tucked my knees up to my chest "Ike… I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" his glare softened and a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth "An apology isn't going to cover a slap in the face." I rested my face in between my knees and narrowed my eyes in suspicion… he wanted something as compensation, and I said the stupidest thing right then looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll do anything, please. I didn't mean to hit you…" I instantly wanted to retract my words when I saw the huge sly grin that appeared on his face. "Anything?" I sat up and watch him carefully "with some restrictions." he didn't seem to hear me because as I spoke he lined in…way to close. "Ike… what are-" he 'shoosh'ed me and I felt my heart rate start to pick up as he got closer, I had been dreaming of this moment, when we finally went over the friend zone and reached something more. The moment Ike would steal my first kiss. But he stopped two inches from my lips and uttered one word.

"Strip."

I backed up looking up at the looming man. "What?" he rolled his eyes and leaned farther in so he actually connected his lips to mine. And let me say… my head was spinning and I could feel my face heating up. Ike was kissing me. Holy poop! Was it all a dream? No it couldn't have been, his armor was stabbing me in the gut hard enough to know it was reality.

But as soon as I started moving my lips against his, stupid Ike pulled away. He gave me a small kiss on my cheek before pulling way so he could see my red face. "Strip. That will be the thing you can do to earn my forgiveness." I stared at him. It was a joke. Ike was messing with me and I didn't like, he was messing with my feeling, weather he knew they existed or not.

I pushed him off and wiped my mouth "No way you pervert!" that sly bastard, he rubbed my upper thigh, it felt all tingly where ever he touched and I let out an embarrassing gasp. No. I'm strong… I've been training, I can't just let him… over power me. I am the heir to the thrown. Father would do back flips in his grave if he knew what I was caving into- wait… I was caving!?

I was caving. As ridiculous as it sounds, but with the last of my will power I pushed him away from my person again so he was at least arms length away "N-no! stop that!" I know Ike is a hard-headed jerk… so when he went back to glaring at me like I had told him to eat his vestibule, I knew it was Ike's way or…we sat here in the woods until I managed to steal the map away from him and head home. One last time I tried reason "Ike. I can't just… in the woods… with you- what if the enemy shows up?" Ike shrugged "We just looked around the whole forest. Nothing. And if you want, we could do it in my roo-"

"No thank you."

This would be embarrassing, I'm not buff like Ike. And I'm not tall…not really something appealing to look at and I'm sure Ike would make fun of my thin arms and un-toned chest…. But Ike wouldn't say he forgives me until I did this. "Fine." Ike smiled with a chuckle and gave me a quick peck before seating himself on his legs. This was it… I was actually going to… Strip in front of my best friend… oh god.

But first I needed to know.

"So…um… do you like-like me?" 'like-like?' really? Isn't that a word designated for teen age girls and little kids to say? None the less, Ike responded if only in an inappropriate way, he scooted on his knees until his knees pressed against mine he stared at me with a seriousness about him as he spoke "Marth, for the last three months all I've been able to think about is your ass." … was that suppose to be some sort of compliment? I couldn't tell if I liked the idea or was creeped out by it. "Ike… I really didn't need to know that. … I just want to um… know if you love or not?"

He leaned in close and ruffled my hair annoyingly "I was getting there. For the first couple days I thought it was just because you're all around adorable and the fact that I have an over active libido… but when I saw you, I'd call to you and you'd turn around with your beautiful smile and…I just knew, I love you Marth." well shit…. I could feel my heart racing and my face hot, dumbly I nodding "I-I love you too, Ike."

Ike leaned back a little and sighed "But that's not changing the fact that you hit me and I am extremely pissed at you." I huffed and punched his arm "Perv!" he shrugged and sent me a amused/seductive look "Guilty as charged." it grew quiet as Ike sat there waiting and

I just sat there for a moment… how is it even appealing to watch someone remove their clothes? Whatever… Ike was waiting so I might as well do it. But how does one go about stripping in front of somebody? I took off my sister's tiara and sat it down gently in the grass…now what? Might as well take of the cape too, then the shoes and gloves oh and my belt. Ike groaned "Marth… can you hurry up on the small things?" I gave him a sheepish glare "this is a lot harder than it looks!" after I got all my armor and stuff I. found myself left in tight fitting blue shirt with a high color and an equally tight fitting pair of dark blue pants.

I took in a shaky breath and held the end of my shirt in my hands, with a reassuring nod from Ike I lifted it slowly until I got to my belly button but… it was embarrassing so I thought taking it off faster was better. When I did and my shirt was discarded off to the side however, I made the mistake of locking eyes with Ike, who was looking over my newly exposed flesh like a hungry animal and let's just say my body was reacting to his stare.

"Ike, don't do that!" my face was burning, and I wondered briefly if I was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to my face so quickly, but I pushed the thought aside when I heard his (deeper than usual) voice asked "Don't do what? Take in the beauty of your porcelain skin in the light of a setting sun? like hell I'll stop!" Ike's… semi-poetic nonsense only furthered my frazzled slump. Maybe I should just tell him I couldn't do it? But if I did, I knew Ike would tease me about it and probably hold the slap I gave him over my head like a brick umbrella.

No. I, Marth, prince of Altea would not be a chicken. If Ike wanted to embarrass me, so be it, I would take it like a man, no more delaying. "W-whatever. Just…. Promise me you won't laugh, okay?" Ike smiled and held a hand over his heart "I promise…" okay… good… everything was just right now, so why was I still nervous like hell? I unbuckled my pants with my stupidly shaky hands and I would be lying if I said it went smooth, I had a little trouble taking them off sitting down they got caught around my knees and then my feet… I must have looked really stupid at the moment, that's when Ike pulled them off the rest of the way. But he didn't just take them off, he kept my left leg in his lap as he stroked up and down it… it was electrifying.

I watched as his hand ran higher each time he went up my leg, at one point I felt his hand go more than half way up my thigh before I shooed his hand away and Ike looked at me with his fake pout, but I noticed his eyes were darker than normal, they were clouded with something… and it really shouldn't have turned me on ….but it did… arrg! Why were my hands shaking? All that was left to take off with my underwear so in one quick swoop I slipped them off… but then the shame hit me…

I was naked in front of Ike…oh god…

I closed my leg and crossed my arms to cover chest. I didn't dare to look Ike in the eye "T-There!" I reached for my clothes, I wasn't going to just sit there in the buff. Shame and embarrassment flooded my chest. Even if Ike loved me… this kind of behavior was meant to be done in a bed room on a honeymoon or something! Not in the woods where anyone could stumble apon us. What if it was someone like Roy? Then everyone in the whole kingdom would know before tomorrow.

but as I went to slip on my underwear a shadow from the darkening sky cast over me, when I looked up I was met with Ike smirking down at me. If I didn't know him I would have said that he looked like a rapist with that smile…but I think he was smirking either because he thought it was damn funny that I actually stripped or he thought it was funny I thought I was going to put my clothes back on. "Marth, and just what do you think you're doing?" I narrowed my eyes… "I'm getting dressed, I did what you wanted so I don't have to stay like this!" I tried scooted away from him but Ike managed to tackle me. And as embarrassing as it was, I squeaked girlishly

I shoved at his clothed chest pressed against my bare one "Ike! Get off me! I-I demand that you to get off me you pervert!" Ike was stroking my sides lightly with his finger tips sending a shiver up my spine "you 'demand'? I'm just going to ignore your royal brattyness this time… only because I'm too turned on to care." how rude! But I didn't even have time to make a face because he slammed his lips into mine so hard I thought my teeth were going to get knocked out, and my mind at that point basically said 'screw this! I'm going on vacation!" I kissed back hesitantly at first but quickly found my lips moving instinctively against Ike's.

He licked at my lips and I moaned, he swallowed it up as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. It was getting dark by then, and I'm sure it was cold, but I was sweating from the heat we were generating.

And with Ike smothering me in more ways than one it was too much, I pushed him away to catch my breath, a long string of saliva connected our lips, Ike was panting (less than myself though) and planted his hands in the grass by my shoulders for support, he stared down at me and an un-characteristically soft smile graced his faces "Marth, I love you so much."

I blushed but smiled back as I held his face in my hands "I love you too, Ike…but um… can I please get dressed? It's a little embarrassing." that's when I felt it. As Ike sat up a little more something hard rubbed against my pelvic area and brushed lightly passed my throbbing anatomy… oh. Realization hit me, ignoring whatever Ike was saying to me I tried to wiggled out from under him. Bad mistake, white took over my vision and I had trouble calming myself, in my attempt to get Ike off of me, I had rubbed both our hard-on's together. I've never felt such blinding pleasure in my life.

Ike had stop in his useless talk and was staring down at me wide eyed "F-Fuck, Marth… if you're going to do something like that tell me first…" my pulse was throbbing but not as much as my stimulated area… 'do something'? what was I doing? Hell, whatever I was doing to the both of us it was amazing and I wanted more. "I-Ike please… I need more…" I didn't really know what all I was asking for, but I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't get something soon.

With a slightly shaking breath he nodded "As you wish, my dear princess." I didn't even care what he called me, because he started thrusting his clothed member hard onto my -now fully standing- exposed one. "Ah!… Ike ah~" we sensually rubbed together, the fabric of his pants would probably give me rug burn but I didn't mind, if anything it was adding to the pleasure. I felt a bubbling in the pit of my stomach, hot, needy, want. I panicked a little. "Ike! Ah… I feel like I'm going to burst!" he smiled and leaned down so that his lips were on my neck "Cum for me, Marth."

His teeth sunk into my neck and that sent me over the edge, I cried out his name as I melted. Everything was white but slowly my vision came back. I felt like I ran a mile but I needed to tell him one more time before I passed out from exhaustion. He had crawled off me and had finished himself off soon after and was then attempting to get my cum off the front of his pants, I grabbed his sleeve and he looked over his shoulder at me with that soft smile I was still not use to seeing.

"Sleepy, princess?" I tried to glare but gave up, (too much effort needed) And nodded "Ike…you're a pervert." he laughed. I wonder if he knew I was serious… oh well. I drifted off hoping Ike would have the decency to dress me before carrying me back to the castle…

**So? you like so far? please leave a review so i'll update faster!**


	2. Missed

_**Me a month ago: "i need to update this story, and this story and Ike is a pervert and this story...**_

_**me yesterday: "i need to update this story, this story and-...wait a second...what is this? i don't remember writing a- OH SHIT I NEVER UPDATED!"**_

_**sorry for the long break from this story! i will update sooner (hopefuly) **_

_**also! i've never played fire emblem! so my take on these characters are most likely totally weird but who cares? this i kind of a crossover pairing anyways sense their not even from the same fire emblem games...enough blagh blagh blaghs i'm sure you want me to stop rambaling so you can get to the story... or maybe your like me and when you see a long authors note you totally by pass it unless it says:**_

_** 'WARNING'.**_

_**..did that make you look? i'm sure it did... but you really should pay attention to that because this chapter has mature content. :D anyway! to the story!**_

**CHAPTER TWO:_MISSED_**

A week went by, Ike was off on missions everyday as well as I had my own and the added delegation as prince… there were the moments we had in passing each other in the halls or during meals where we'd share a brief conversation about our exhausting day and glances that spoke louder than any words. In my mind it wasn't fair. Why did I feel so lonely now? It's not like I just realized my feelings for him…is it maybe because now I could kiss him? Because I could wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I loved him? Yeah…it must've been that.

I turned over onto my side in my big squishy bed, and glared at the bird chirping outside of window. It looked like the sun was already up, but I just turned away from the window to the darker side if the room and wrapped my limbs around my super soft pillow with a sigh…if only Ike were there…but he didn't have the day off like me he still had his knightly duties and I knew it wouldn't do anything if I let myself get sad about it. There was knocking on the door, oh great…I ignored the continuous knocking and berried my head under another pillow "Sire, it's midday." I had already told two maids to leave me be and it seems they went and got a man…I couldn't recognize the voice but it got me to sit up. If it was one of the knights I didn't want them to see me sulking in bed. "I-I'm awake, please send in a maid." as if waiting right outside the door a maid I had seen quite a few times rushed in but stopped midway to look at me, her rosy cheeks burned before she turned to the wardrobe and pulled out an outfit "Your highness, it's time to get dressed." I yawned and stretched before lazily crawling out of bed. The night before had been a hot summers eve so I had worn an old nighty from when I was younger to keep cool but now that I stood there I realized that maybe I was revealing a little too much of myself to this maid who seemed to just automatically turn away to give me privacy.

It was usually customary for royalty to have someone dress them but I found it very uncomfortably from an early age and had told all the servants that I would dress myself. "I'm finished." I told her and she turned to look over the outfit, it seemed a bit too fancy for regular day "What do I have planned for today?" she attached my cape and started combing my bedridden hair "Umm…I heard that a royal blood is visiting from a different kingdom. I'm sorry, I don't know who it is." that was strange…to just now hear of someone important visiting? Hmm… after making my bed and taking my dirty laundry the maid curtseyed and left the room.

When I existed the room the two guards stationed outside my door bowed to me and I nodded back to them. As I made my way to the throne room my mind drifted to thoughts of Ike…it was pure misery being apart from him. I silently decided I would track him down later when he came back from his mission. The few knights that were not off on missions were standing by the throne waiting for me to take my seat at the throne…but I refused to sit in the king's seat, I had not yet proven to myself that I could claim my right to be king and so I stood before them. Roy stepped forward a little sheepishly after one of the knight had nudged him "Umm… so…a duke showed up about a week ago with a letter which basically said 'queen Lyndis of Caelin will show up to meet you' but I was so busy with my knight duties I totally forgot to give it to you!"

With a curt nod I turned away from him…because if I wasn't in full on price mode I would have punched him…sometime I wondered why I ever let him become a knight…but I knew why; even with all his clumsy mistakes and crude jokes, when trouble came along he was a skilled swordsmen that was willing to lay down his life to protect the kingdom and I admired him…in moments I had hesitated or chickened out he had always jumped in to help. A guard threw one of the heavy throne room doors open and ran down the long hall to us "Sire, the Caelins are here!" I bit my lip nervously and ordered the guard to escort them to me. Hopefully she wouldn't look down at me because of my age and the fact that I left the throne open, not to mention the stories of her bravery and just ways were intimidating…I prayed silently that she'd be nice.

The doors opened wide and one of a guard announced her extensive tittles that had been given for him to read. She was quite beautiful…and I noticed right away that she wasn't wearing a dress, but instead regular street clothes and her long hair up in a simple ponytail. "Greetings, I'm so glad to have finally met you." she curtseyed, holding the hem of her shirt out instead of a dress. I didn't really know what to think about her or how to act so I stayed formal as I bowed to her "A-As to you!" shit I stuttered like an idiot. I stood up straight again, though a bit stiffly, no doubt my face was red with embarrassment and I saw she hid a laugh behind her hand…I coughed awkwardly and continued "What might you be here for?"

She shrugged and her entourage cringed "I purpose a declaration of unity within our kingdoms- a kinship of sorts." a man beside her stepped forward and handed me the canvas with the declarations pervasions on it which I tried to read through quickly "You don't have to look it over now, I plan to stay for the next week to get a feel of your kingdom." without even asking…? Either she's pushing me around or she's just really gutsy. I rolled the canvas up and nodded with my prince smile, the one that show cased my white teeth … but in all truth, who actually smiles like that? While, Ike did…Ike…n-no! I needed to stay focus! This could be a valuable ally for the kingdom.

"I'll show you around the city." "You're too kind, I can handle it myself- I know how busy you must be." I was about to fight back, saying I insist, but my breath hitched in my throat as Ike strutted up the aisle and took his place at my side as leader of the royal guard, he bowed his apologize for the interruption and I knew I shouldn't stare but I couldn't help it, he was _right there_! If I reached my hand out I could probably touch him but I stopped myself. It wasn't the time nor place for touching Ike. I turned back to the queen of Caelin who was looking to Ike curiously… I-I wasn't jealous in the slightest! Ike was an attractive guy, of course girls would notice him. This wasn't the first time it had happen either. Why did I care, anyways? Ike was mine now! That thought calmed my nerves a bit and I caught her attention again "I insist. What kind of host would I be if I didn't?" she nodded with a grin "As you wish."

I closed the door to my room with my back and sighed as I finally relaxed. I know I had made the right decision showing her around…but god damn it! Ike had escorted us around, meaning he was standing at my side and I couldn't hug him or kiss him…the most I dared to do was 'accidentally' brushed my shoulder against his upper arm. The thought made me smile and I lazily wondered over to my bed and rubbed my face in one of the soft pillows to cover up the fit of giggles I suddenly had before pulling my red face away and sighed again… dinner had been awkward and boring to the utmost degree as the two of our courts discussed a bit of the conditions. Besides the moment when I was bidding everyone goodnight and I bumped right into Ike's chest…though it was clad with armor and kind of hurt it was still something! And was I ever craving attention.

Letting out another sigh I sat down at the small table that a candle burned bright at. I laid out the canvas. Now in my old nighty the maid had washed and laid out for me and underwear I started to actually read over the document, the heat from the candle was uncomfortable on the already warm night and I felt the sweat starting to gather on my forehead. Disgusting. I wiped it away and continued but for a mere three seconds before there was a quick knock at the door and I groaned, rubbing at my nose irritably "I'm busy." "Are you now?" my head snapped up from the paper to see Ike closing the door behind him with a wide grin. I think my face split to accommodate my huge smile, defiantly not one of my princely smiles.

"Ike! I've missed you so much!" I threw myself at him, hugging him as tight as I could until he chuckled " How could you miss me when I was by your side for most of the day?" I blushed and looked down a little "I missed being able to hug you." there was no laughter and for a second I thought I had made him think I was weird some how but then his hands unthreaded mine from around his neck as he held both hands he glared down at me "Who said you were allowed to?" I relaxed a little and stuck my tongue out at him "Me of course…I am the prince after all." his glare broke into a grin and he pulled me back to his chest with a loud groan "Yeah…I missed you to."

I've never been so happy to see someone in my life, just to be hugging him like that was enough for me…but apparently, Ike didn't think so as I felt one of his hands travel from my waist to my bottom. I pulled away and I knew my face was probably scarlet "W-What do think you're doing!?" he shrugged with that less than innocent leering stare that made me take several steps back "I've missed you, can't I at least touch you all over?" taking a few more steps away from him I covered my face in my hands "N-No! you can't just…do _**that**_ all of the sudden!"

He groaned and threw his head back before facing me again with a glare "Marth, don't give me that. I know for a fact that you've been wanting me to touch you all week." was he trying to see how many shades of red I would turn before exploding? "I-I-I never said-" he came up on me so quickly that I almost screamed. Heaven forbid I screamed to have the guards rush in on my hand being kissed by Ike in the nighty that was too short and barely covered my underwear, what a mess that would be. His lips were so soft and warm that when he pulled away I sighed in content before I could stop myself.

"You're just being selfish keeping all of yourself away from me." only Ike could justify his perverse ways in just the right way to make me relinquish control "Ike, shut up and kiss mn-!" he was pressing he's lips to mine before I even finished, I had to lean against the bed pose to support myself as he pushed into me more. My own lips started to move against his attentively and I reached up to hold onto his jaw with my trembling hands. It was actually happening and yet, there was a certain dream like quality to it as my head started to become fuzzy and my mouth opened all too eager to have him shove his tongue in. our mouths bruised together as we tilted our heads to that side then this side trying to fined the deepest angle but his hand slipping into the back of my underwear and squeezing my ass brought me back to reality and I pushed his face off mine with an ungraceful squawk.

"W-what do you think your doing?" his seemingly evil grin appeared and his hand started fondling me, every once in a while brushing other parts of my anatomy making me gasp loudly and hold on to him for support "I-Ike…" "Yes princess?" for him to call me that stupid nick-name while he did these embarrassing things to me was not exemptible. I gave him my best glare but a breathy moan that was brought on by the deliberate brush of his fingers against my twitching member was probably not at all threatening "D-Don't call me that!" he leaned in and licked up the side of my neck and that was it…I let out a strangled scream…

And then there was a bang on the door.

"Sire, are you alright?" shit. Before I could say anything, Ike had pulled away from me and was at the door "Everything is fine, we're in the middle of a very important meeting. Both of you, patrol the ends of the hallway, let no one pass. Understood?" "understood!" while he closed and locked the door I slid off my now ruined underwear and went to get a new pair out of my wardrobe. From behind me came the sound of Ike choking. I spun around and patted him on the back "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" he managed to stop coughing but his face was a bright red "Yeah, I just didn't expect you to be so eager." "What…?" he pushed me backwards and I landed (thankfully) on my bed…what was he planning? I figured out fairly quick when he removed his armor and kneeled on my bed over me. "I-Ike…no." Ike rolled his eyes but his smile dropped as he looked back to me "I'm not gonna do 'that', I just want you to suck me off."

Oh…

That's all he wanted?

I imagine the look on my face must have been utter horror as the words sunk in…it wasn't as if I didn't want to do it…more as the prospects of actually doing so is what terrified me. "But…" he kissed me sweetly then, making my chest flutter happily before he pulled away all too soon "Won't you do it for me, Marth?" I couldn't find it in myself to say no to him as his looked at me- not Ike's usual pervey or smug ways- but with his fond, loving look that was still so new for me to see. I scooted out from under him to sit on my knees in front of him and forced myself to look him in the eye "Fine. Just don't laugh!" "pifft, me laugh? No way." "Promise me, Ike." "I promise." "Say it like you mean it!" "I _**promise**_. Now, can we get on with it?"

Satisfied. I looked to the front of his pants where an unmistakable bulge had formed…I guessed the best course of action in that situation would be similar to stripping in the woods, I would do it quickly and try to get it over with before Ike took it to the next level…though last time I didn't escape completely unscathed. I took his belt off quickly and slid his pants down without much hesitation…but now with only his underwear on, a thought hit me and froze my hands at the hem of the last article covering him…I'd never seen this aria of him before…what would it…taste like…? "Marth? What's taking you so long?" "D-d-don't talk to your prince that way!" he lifted my head up to look me in the eye and his concern was evident "Maybe you shouldn't do it after all…you look ready to faint."

I looked down to where my trembling hands stayed hooked on the hem of his underwear and bit my lip…could I do this? This was a different kind of challenge than any I had faced before…it would mean destroying my pride and completely humiliating myself…all for Ike… my hands fell to my lap and I didn't dare to look up at him "I-I-I'm sorry…I just-" I felt so embarrassed and angry at myself for giving up…but I couldn't…frustrated tears weld in my eyes but I wiped them away quickly "Hey now…no need to get so upset…" his voice…it almost seemed motherly and he leaned down to kiss me gently, that same flutter as before filled my chest and I pulled back to look him straight in the eye "G-Give me three days…I'll be able to do it in three days." and there went the soft smile replaced by his average smug one "Your not going to practice with other guys are you?"

"Of course not! I'm not a pervert like you." he started to put his pants back on and I covered myself with the huge blanket "True…but…" his lips brushed my cheek and I turned into in, pressing our lips together in a gentle kiss before pulled away. His smile reaching his ear as he finished buckling his pants "I'm only a pervert for you." I should stop reacting to things like that, I think it was what made him so big headed. I watched him as he went to the end of the bed where his armor laid but he stopped abruptly before suddenly taking off his shirt "What are you-" it then hit me right in the face "Take it. You can use it in whatever way you want, just know that I'll be coming back for it in three days." I watched him slide his armor back on and head for the door before bowing to me deeply "Good night, my prince." and with that he left…

My heart was pounding at a million miles per second as I stared at the door…that amazing perverted brilliant idiot left my mind running in so many directions I didn't know whether to smile or vomit…and yet, it was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced…I think…I was even more in love with him than yesterday.

The declaration lay forgotten on the small table when I went to blow out the candle, I sighed a sigh of a man thirty years older than me…too sleepy to read the read. I went back to bed and berried my face in Ike's shirt…I just hope the guards put two and two together with my scream and then Ike leaving shirtless…it wasn't obvious, right?

_**i may have not played the games but i know little bits of information about it, Lyndis is the main character in the first fire emblem...she finds out she's royalty yadda yadda yadda and i'm guessing by the end of the game she takes the throne... so there's that... **_

_**please review and tell me how you think it's going? do you like it? :D hate it? :( is it just...'meh' :I**_

_**i'd love to know! **_

_**i should update...umm...sometime soon i hope...? please look forward to it~3**_


	3. Kissed

Hello~ I'm horrible at updating, aren't I? But things are getting interesting.

Chapter three: Kissed

If I told you how serious I had taken to 'practicing' for Ike it would seem weird... I realize now that it was suspicious of me to change my breakfast schedule to always include a whole banana and that I would excuse the person who brought me my food so I could eat alone. Rumors of my strange behavior made it around to everyone in the castle by the second day.

What was I going to do? Not about the rumors, the servants and guards could have their fun with speculation as long as they weren't anywhere near the truth. What was I to do about how tremendously awkward I felt trying to pleasure a piece of fruit? And Ike was going to come by tonight to... Oh lord. I'm so pathetic! I could do this! Determinedly, I pealed the banana and put it to my lips... Be gentle and don't use your teeth... That's what I had learned from the last two bananas... Yeah, if I was going to do this to Ike I'd like to not bite off the head... I hesitantly licked it... But it was just so awkward!

There was a knock on the door. It might sound weird but that was the quickest I ever shoved a banana back into its peel- actual, I think that was the first time I've ever done that- and even quicker than that, I straightened myself "Come in." To my surprise, it was Lyndis, smiling brightly at me as she made her way to my table and plopped down in the chair at the opposite end of the table I kept for whenever I may have visitors such as her to discuss the political side of the kingdom- "There's rumors going around about you."

She came... To talk about rumors? Not the unity of our kingdoms? "There's some that say you've been acting weird since I got here and that you may try to court me." The things my people come up with.. I shook my head "No no... I am well aware of your courtship with sir Kent. I have no intentions of interfering." She didn't really seem to be listening to what I had said and continued on "Others are saying you've been staring at nothing in particular then getting depressed, for about a week. They think that this eating alone thing is part of your over all growing depression."

Er... Wow, they actually thought I was depressed? This was one of the happiest weeks of my life, even if I couldn't spend all my time with Ike, I was still thrilled he returned my feelings. She leaned over the table and a grin spread across her angular features that only spoke of mischievous thoughts behind her teal eyes. "You wanna know what I think your problem is?" No I really didn't but I doubt she would listen to me "I think you're lovesick."

Wait. She saw through me? I don't have much of a cover face and I'm sure my eye brows shooting up and my reddening face was enough to be at least 99% positive that she had hit the nail on the head and she sighed dramatically "A dam caught dear prince Marth's heart! How cute." Cute? I huffed and gave her a stern look "Please stop belittling me.I may be younger but I'm the leader of this kingdom and-" "ah, but are you?" That caught me off guard, her smile had dropped and now she was looking at me seriously. "Why is it you refuse to accept the title King of Altea? You've proven countless times you can protect your kingdom even better than your father..."

"I... I just..." 'I don't want to have a queen... If I'm king, the court will force potential brides down my throat when all I want-all I've ever want- was Ike.' Ah, but I couldn't say that when people spat on men who liked other men... It was corrupt. Wrong- I know... But sense we met... Back when the king was alive... When my sister was still alive, my heart became his... I let him do with it as he pleased. Obliviously, he had cracked it a few times... Completely shattered it when he told me about his first time having sex with some random girl. But that was just what 'normal' young men did... I had picked up the pieces and rebuilt it, for him.

How horrible would my people react if I never took the throne? I wouldn't be able to stay just a prince as long as three years before the people would start to beg for a solid leader. "Marth, let me give you a piece of advance. No matter what you do, never sacrifice your heart for your kingdom- your body? You can do that if it comes down to it- but never your heart." ... Er... That was surprisingly fitting for my situation... And deep for what I had seen and heard of her, but people have layers.

"Also, While I'm here. I'm going to play a little game I like to call 'figure out who Marth's secret crush is!" Wait... What? She stood up from her chair and pointed at me challengingly. "Try all you want to hide it! I'll figure out who she is and black mail you into changing your mind about the trade routs between our kingdoms!" I would happily change the trade rout now for her if that's all she wanted. I didn't want her digging around in my personal life. But she was already laughing herself silly down the hall... Oh well I guess, at least she was looking for a woman... Maybe she would never even give thought to it being a man.

After breakfast things had settled down to a somewhat normal day, still I felt weird about having licked fruit that morning... But I did it so I could do it right later on Ike... Okay, that was probably not smart to think about in the middle of training with the knights... Because Roy jabbed me in the head with the butt of his swords handle when I zoned out in the middle of our spar. "C'mon, Marth! Wake up!" And I did. Ike wouldn't be back from his patrol of the market streets until dark, so why even bother think about him when it would only make things harder for me to go about my day?

Training, then the summery of each of the clocking in knights' recent missions, lunch, then hours of more discussion with Lyndis and her court all about the unity of our kingdoms, then we banqueted and parted ways for the night... No sign of Ike. Hmm... I approached one of the guard who bowed to me "H-has- do you know if Ike has returned from patrol?" Curse my stuttering! But he didn't comment on it out of respect. "He has, Sire." I hated and loved the sudden rush of nervousness that overcame me upon hearing those words. "Should I fetch him for you, my lord?" "No no!- um... I'll go to him. Thank you." He bowed to me and I returned it with a polite nod of recognition before hurrying off down the halls which lead to the knights housing branch of the castle.

My palms were sweaty, oh god, is that normal? Did 'practicing' really help? I realized I was biting my nails- a habit I had forced away, but still sometimes surfaced when I was panicking- and immediately stopped myself. Ike's room was just down the hall now and I was contemplating just turning around and going to my room for the night and apologize to Ike later for 'forgetting', when in fact, I was simply over-thinking it. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth as another pulled me by the waist to the side of the hall where there was a deep groove in the stone wall.

It should have been obvious who would dare to touch me in such a inappropriate manner, but I fought against the perpetrator until with a sharp elbow to the ribs, the man groaned and turned me around to face him... I'm sure you can imagine Ike didn't look too happy about the jab to his ribs -not to mention he had already taken off his armor.

"Hello to you to, geez." I huffed and tried to pull away from him but he held me even tighter "Why on earth did you think that would be a good idea?" He shrugged and leaned in "I donno, I just really wanted to touch you." Ignoring the hiccup of my heart, I stuck my nose up and pushed him away from me completely "You're lucky I held back and didn't try to snap your neck." He laughed a little at that but he calmed down a little as a servant walked passed us with basket of dirty linen and a nodded. When they disappeared down the hall, Ike leaned down to my ear and said hushed "Since you came to find me you must be dying to touch me to."

"I-I just want to get this over with." "Hey, don't make it sound like I'm forcing you to do this..." His expression grew serious "If you don't want to-" "I-I want to!" My face grew red at my uncharacteristically upfront response, even Ike seemed to be trying to process what I had just confessed to. He looked down the hall before grabbing hold of my my shoulder tightly... And then his lips were on mine... Just like that. But I didn't let the fuzzy feeling rising in my stomach get the better of my judgement. We were kissing in the middle of a hallway, anyone could stumble upon us! With a rough shove I took in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm myself. "Your room...eh, can we go there, please?"

No, it wasn't my first time being in Ike's room. Back when Ike was only a knight he took his duties a lot less seriously and most days I would end up trudging to his room and pushing him out of bed while complaining about being too nice to him... Even so, the room gave me a weird feeling now... But whatever weird feeling it was that I was getting from the room was muted as soon as the sound of the door latch locking behind me was heard. He didn't waist anytime, did he? No. He was already sliding his arms around my waist, one hand creeping under the hem of my shirt. "You're such a pervert." His lips ran along side my neck and The sensation of puffs of breath from a chuckle... Was the room as warm as it felt or was that just my face?

But as much as I wanted to let him continue kissing my neck in that oh so sinfully wonderfully hot way... I wasn't here for that... Okay, maybe a little but mostly because I was going to do this 'thing' for Ike... Because I loved him and I wanted him to be happy with me... It's at times like these that I realize just how much of a sap I can be. I turned around in his arms and kissed him with as much passion I could manage which he easily matched. The kiss became a sloppy mess with gasps and subtle moans , tongues danced between our open mouths... Perfect. All I had to do was use the kiss as a distraction from me slipping my hand down the front of his pants...

"You're eager." He breathed against my lips and I pulled away to huff out a frustrated sigh "Do you want me to do this or not?" Suddenly he yanked my arm "More than anything." the tug had me falling in closer to his chest. It was as if something in me emerged from the pit of my stomach- confidence? Autopilot maybe? Whatever it was had me dropping to my knees. Yanking on his belted pants in frustration... "Its stuck." A smirk was on his face when I dared to look up and he shook his head dramatically "Such a quitter, I thought that you would be able to handle something as simple as a belt buckle... Ah, but I guess it's only fitting for a princesse-" I growled at him warningly and started to unbuckle his pants "Don't push your luck, jerk."

When his belt was undone I took a shaky breath then quickly yanked his pants down... He was pulsating, standing long and straight...in a way, this special part of him was beautiful. I touched it but pulled my finger back in shock from the sudden sharp intake of breath from Ike and the fact that it was so hot. Do I just do it? I guess. leaning forward I kissed it. Okay... That wasn't so bad... I opened my mouth and took in the head slowly... It was salty, but it wasn't gross like I imagined it would taste. n-not that I had imagined that sort of thing! Ike's hips were twitching as he tried to hold back thrusting which would probably make me gag... Though, I found shortly into the process of burying his member into my mouth that I wouldn't be able to fit all of it in. Only half way down and I was pushing my limit so I stopped. Ike made a choking sound before he managed a husky laugh "you're killing me, Marth." That was a good thing, right?

If just my lips being around it was so great then maybe my strange and awkward banana practice had paid off. I experimentally rubbed my tongue across the length of which I could fit in my mouth and I heard him grunt... Hmm... I liked hearing him... Blegh! Ike's perverseness is rubbing off on me! I started to pull up, then slid back down all while rapping my tongue around various veins, trying to find just the right spot, the spot that would drive Ike mad.

That's when my tongue ran over the underside and he moaned loudly as one of his hands flew to my hair and tugged painfully, also digging my tiara into my scalp... But strangely, it was making my more aroused... I sped up my pace and he pulled harder "Fuck, Marth!" A moan spilled out of me at his hot words and I think Ike ripped a massive portion of my hair out... My moan must have vibrated through his member. He was getting to the end of it, the taste of his seed starting to trickle into my mouth was a bitter sweet one and left me wanting more.

Ike thrusted forward out of the blue, ramming his hot shaft down my throat and I gagged. It was only logical to pull him out of my mouth then so I wouldn't choke... But the timing of my sudden pulling away to cough just happened to coincide with his orgasm. Sticky white threads shot out onto my face and I looked up in disbelief at the squeezed together eyes, drawn together brows, and mouth drooping as a string of gibberish left it. Was he a god? He sure seemed like one in that moment. His eyes slowly reopened and when they met with mine his orgasmic expression eased into a soft smile, a smile he was giving me... Ah, my chest ached.

His finger brushed a bit of cum off my burning cheeks as he spoke softly... Uncharacteristically so. "Marth, I love you so so so so much." I couldn't help it, I smiled brightly up at him and took the hand up he offered. Ike's hands round my waist, we stared silently into each other's eyes before I leaned up and kissed him with all the giddy happiness and embarrassment I had locked away.

When I pulled away he had a big grin and that could only mean trouble. I gave him a wary smile in return. "What is it?" He quickly lifted me off my feet, carrying me like you would a women as he started walking to the bed... I gulped "well, princesse... I really just want to ravish you in kisses right now." Kisses? I was fine with that.

When he settled be down onto the bed that was not even half as soft as my own, I lock my arms around his neck and he started kissing my cheek, then my forehead, the corner of my eye, the tip of my nose... I couldn't help but laugh at this version of Ike's affection... It wasn't perverted... It was just sweet. He looked down at me with a grin before finally connecting our lips in an innocent kiss... If only we could stay like this, if only it was just us in this moment forever.

But that was a selfish thought. I had a kingdom I loved to look after. When we broke apart he went straight to a rather large red mark he had made earlier on my neck and kissed it, trailing down to my collarbone... Starting to pull my shirt up- wait wait wait wait! I sat up abruptly and pushed his looming body away from mine with an awkward laugh. "Uh, I um... Need to get back to my room before they start to look for me." I quickly got up, grabbing my tiara that had dropped off my head onto the bed at some point and turned to the door quickly "I-I'll see you tomorrow hopefully. Goodnigh-"

"Marth... Are you crying?" Of course not! Why on earth would I do... Oh. I was. Confused, I wiped the wetness away from my eyes and gave him a sheepish smile "Sorry, I have no idea why." He went to stand from the bed, a concerned look in his eyes "Marth, you-" oh god... I could feel more tears coming so I started to the door again "Sorry, I have to go. Goodnight Ike."

I walked briskly down the hall with my head lowered in thought, and also as to hide the tears streaming down my face uncontrollably from anyone that may still be awake besides the guards as I made my way back to my room. When I got there, I nodded briefly to the guards on either side of the door before going inside. It was only lit by the moon outside the window and in its iridescent shadow I sat down on the floor with my knees tucked into my chest and let the tears hit the hands I tried to cover my eyes with... Something hurt... Something ached... But why?

So~? How was this chapter? Good? Sorry for the huge gaps in between chapter! I'll try to be faster about it.


	4. Pissed

One more chapter I believe, so stick around! Also, I believe this chapter is rated 17+ just some mild sexual content a quite a bit of swaring.

Pissed

The day was cloudy and dark, the first signs of a summer storm were beginning to announce themselves with rumbling thunder over the mountain range to the east of Altea. I sat on the window seal in my room, watching the clouds arriving with my chin resting in the palm of one of my muddy gloves. A similar storm to the one quickly approaching outside was swirling around violently within me.

I had sent Ike to the edges of Altea's territory to help out the weak outlining knights secure and protect the boarders of our land... I was ashamed that it had not been for my kingdom, but for myself. In respects to the going ons of Ike and I... There was to be no more. Realization had caught me that moment laying folded in Ike's warmth after doing things I had never imagined I would do to him. But he was not mine. Nor was I his.

Because I was to be king, this fall was now set as my coronation date in which had been announced that afternoon to the people, who jumped for joy and chanted my name with my soon to be status with such happiness. I had smiled and waved to my people, but soon had to retreat to my chambers as a horrible nauseous feeling curled like coils in my stomach.

I was doing what was best for my kingdom... Something I couldn't do as well as give myself to Ike. The feelings I pushed away and devoted myself to my duties hurt more than any stab of a blade or dark magic I had endured, and that morning I had to excuse myself from a formal discussion with the council of Caelin and Queen Lyndis as I noticed tears were dripping onto the map before me. How humiliating! I was a wreck, god I needed to just move on. Ike was scheduled to return in three years but was to report back to the castle once a month to give me an update on his assignment of strengthening and or expanding Altea's boarders. He was sure to pull me aside and demand a reasoning for my decision so suddenly the day after we had shared an intimacy in his room, why I had left crying. By then, I would need to have developed a back bone and to tell him simply, I was confused, I didn't really love him. And if he were to call me on my lies, I would tell him then... I may have loved him, but not more than my people. I sincerely hoped he would understand that I still loved him... I just could not choose him over the kingdom.

The sky broke lose with a loud thunder clap and water began to strike the window. I brought my knees to my chest and hid my wet face in between. The sound of a commotion drew my attention to the window and I watched in silent desperation as Ike and a few guardsmen saddled up their horses in the courtyard. Though from a distance, I caught that Ike wore a blank expression and when he turned his gaze towards my window I steeled my own face and closed the curtain on the rain drenched Ike below.

If ever a wish to rip from me my heart to save me from this a cursed pain it was surely then. But enough with the dramatics, Lyndis and I were to sign the treaty of unity in just a few hours and she wanted to talk one last time before hand. I went to take off my muddy gloves from a long horse ride I had been on early in this mourning morning, but as I threw them to the floor, knowing the maidservant would be by to pick them up... I spotted Ike's shirt laying halfway tucked under my bed.

This world is unfair. Why is it that Ike had to be a man? Why is it that I was to be prince? A king? I snatched up the shirt and threw it in the fire blooming in the fireplace. I was huffing in anger in place of crying. If I were to cry much more I would need to drink a whole water gallon to compensate for the amount I had already lost.

"Ah, I think I understand now..." My head shot up to see Lyndis pushing my door open. Befuddled as I was by her sudden appearance, instinct told me to straighten my posture and to calm my nerves quickly. "You were spying on me...?" She nodded with an apathetic expression. Never one to be disrespectful, I turned my glare to the blazing fire and tucked my arms behind my back "You may look down on me because I am young and be revolted by my recent past, but I can assure you, nothing like that will ever take place again and I would vastly appreciate it if you began treating me as your equal, as such."

She was silent for a long moment, before sighing "I want the trade routs to be the way I think they ought to be, I won the game after all." I nodded and she sighed again "To think you are in love with the leader of your knights..." She said as if she was processing it still and I whipped around to look at her grinning face with a glare. Respect be damned. "I was never in love! I was just stupid and reckless! It is over now, so leave it be."

Her smile dropped and she rolled her eyes "Listen, Marth. It's not like you are the first royal blood to be a queer. But you certainly are the most dramatic one I have ever met!" I felt my gut clench at the word she had just grouped me into. She continued "Why are you sending him away from you?" "That is none of your concer-" "yes it is, now spill it or I'll relinquish my offer of unity, and when my people ask 'why?' I'll tell them it was because Prince Marth in a wimpy queer. Wouldn't that be fun?" Fuck. I dropped my erect posture and slumped heavily as I yanked at my hair and said "this is black mail." She didn't respond so with a grunt I looked to her and told her the truth.

"I have simply come to the realization that I cannot choose Ike over my people, my kingdom. I am to be king come this fall and my people will expect me to find a queen and produce an heir and..." I couldn't continue as fresh tears began to spill over and I covered my mouth and turned away from her sympathetic- pitying me- expression. "How selfless... And dumb." She sat on my table and crossed her legs "You can be a little selfish, you know. I was to marry a prince but he did not except me for who I truly am. So I ignored the council and the people and asked a friend I love dearly to marry me. Others did not like it- some still don't- but it is not their place to declare rights to for it is my heart and my kingdom, I will not let either rule me."

She had been the one to propose to Sir Kent? She was an extremely bold woman, wasn't she? But I held a specter to the very thought of coming before my people with Ike holding my hand- if Ike would even be as modest to that. A horrible envision of Ike carrying me like he had the night before insnared my mind and I cringed as I imagine my people yelling that my father had been right, I was a daughter not a son, and certainly not fit to be king...

There was another commotion outside followed by the sound of horses taking off from the courtyard in a light gallop. I steeled myself and turned to with the utmost seriousness "Enough of this nonsense. He's gone..." We were both silent for a long moment. Only the cracklings of the fire and the dull thud of raindrops on the covered window sounding in the dull room. She suddenly stood, a bland smile on her pretty face as she offered "Then let us go and sign those documents so I can be on my way and no longer bother you from your solitude, prince."

When we arrived in the large tactical room from which my father had once used to plan out strikes against Altea's neighbors, Queen Lyndis and I now signed a unity agreement. Both of our council men clapped as we then shook hands and I was embarrassed to hear Roy say something to the effect that it was the first time I had ever touched a girl but luckily, two of my other knights standing by covered his drunken slurs before he said anything else.

With the document signed, and her party assembled with her things, my knights brought her horses from the stalls. I stood on the steps to my castle to see her off, she looked to me with all seriousness "I will be back to attend your coronation..." She outstretched her hand and when I took it, she leaned in a whispered to me "Think about what I said." And with that she let go and mounted her horse with such speed I had only seen in Ike. She left me standing in the rain, the hot, summer rain and as much as my maidservants told me to come inside or at least step under the shelter of the roofing in which they stood, I ignored them and stared up to the heavens wondering if sending Ike away was a good idea.

I turned in early that night, telling my knights that I would not joining them for supper because of an upset stomach. The window stared at me laying in bed and I shook violently with the pain of my missing best friend. I would be gladdened and yet depressed beyond belief if Ike hated me by the months end when he was to come back for his first report out of the thirty-six he was expected to deliver before coming home. I would be I different person when he was finally to return to the castle... 'How different?' I wondered scarcely before squeezing my eyes shut in hopes the sleep would soon carry me away... And then there were footsteps in my room.

Not daring to alert the trespasser of my awareness, my left arm slowly slid down and grabbed hold of the blade by my bed. They were almost upon me now, I took my chance and swung the blade at them but they were quick and in the dark I could barely make out a hand coming down and holding my jaw roughly closed while I felt the other yank the sword free from my hand. I tried screaming, biting, and kicking, but the man was rough with me, shoving a rag with some potent smell to it, causing my body to go limp, though I remained conscious. I watched in horror as the man lifted me from my bed and carried me to the open window. Oh god... Oh god oh god! He was going to kidnap me! Or worse yet, throw me out the window where I would most certainly meet my end.

I tried to yell again, but it came out only as a slurred mumble. The man started to climb down from the window with one hand holding me and the other supporting both of us on the wall, this man was insane! We were going to fall to our deaths. A stone he grabbed was slick with rain and the man whispered "Shit!" Harshly and quickly grabbed the next stone...

Wait a second... It my not have just been my ears hearing wrong as that voice distinctly sounded like Ike... In fact, his chest felt about the same build and though my eyes were blurry with drugs, I saw Ike's blue hair as the moon peeked from behind the clouds. Fucking hell! As we reached ground level, he looked around cautiously as I tried to yell at that stupid idiot! He was committing treason for god's sake! He shoved his drug laced cloth back in my face and the little moment I had regained disappeared and yet again all my yelling turned to mumbling.

He carried me behind two guards to consumed with their game of cards they did not see that I was being abducted! I would need to fire those two later. Finally, he stopped bouncing me around but only so that he could load me onto his horse, still packed with his things he was supposed to take with him to the boarder camp.

Steadying my voice as while as I could, I spoke to him "Ike... Don't... Please." Each word taking an extreme amount of effort and still slightly slurred. He looked over to me with a glare before mounting his horse behind me and starting off into the woods rather quickly, or maybe the drugs just made it look quick. I started to cry, ugly big tears followed by a whisper of "Go back" but he was pissed. I could feel it steaming off him in waves. Whatever he was planning on doing to me in these woods I was sure it wasn't going to be good... But this is Ike, my brain tried to rationalize, he would never do anything bad to me just because he was mad... Then again, I had never sent him away for three years with no given reason.

We stopped in a clearing just lighted by that ever watchful moon. He dismounted, then pulled me off, and sat me on a tree stump. I was able to move my arms and legs as well as a persons who's limbs are asleep, but I faked not being able to support myself in case the need to run was needed, or maybe I could tackle him when he was turned around and he would not see it coming. He crouched down to my level, staring at me with an unreadable expression "Marth... I love you." I looked away as a dull thud hit my stomach and left a heavy feeling in my stomach, he turned my head back to look at him "I love you." I looked away and bit back painful tears that threatened to spill over. "I love you, Marth."

I snapped, tears came freely as I shoved him away roughly. He was not surprised in the least to see my limbs were no longer numb and grabbed hold of my flying fists as he dove in and kissed me, I turned my head as far as I could from him and him lips tried to follow. seeing as I wouldn't let him, he moved to my neck but stopped as I said pathetically meekly "I don't want this..."

Ike let go of me all together and sat in the wet grass facing away from me "I know, I know... You sent me away because you thought the boarders were weak, well look how weak the security of the castle is, I think I'm needed here." I stared at him for a long moment and he glanced his shoulder at me curious as to if his stupid joke had calmed me down before facing away again "I sure as hell won't be your queen and I can't give you an heir, but isn't what we have worth keeping?" More than anything a thousand times over! But I couldn't say that "The people want a-" he turned around, his eyes flashing fiercely "To hell with what the people want! What do you want?" I glared "I want what the people want." He drew a blank stare "So you let your people control your life. Congratulations, Marth. But the people don't want you to cater to their every wish, they want a king who will order a declare what is acceptable."

"Ike... I can't keep doing this. I love you too much." He grabbed my hand and said softly "Than love me, Marth. No one will scold you for it, for you are the leader of this land." Could I? A sense of hope fluttered into my chest and I pulled Ike from the grass to kiss me, to tell me everything would be fine in the heat of our passionate exploration of each others mouth. And somehow, in the blurring lines I knew it would.

He pushed me back onto the stump and I sighed breathily into the kiss as his hand landed on my upper thigh. Shyly, I rolled my hips up to him and he gasped and pulled his lips from mine. I thought that I had done something weird and was shocked to see Ike pull out his blade and swing it around behind him to block another blade from the shadows.

I sat up immediately, just in time to hear Ike say confusedly "Roy?" The shadowed person stepped out into the light, and oh god... It was Roy. "Ike? What the hell are you doing?" Someone, kill me now. Ike thought about the question and opted for reversing it "What the hell are you doing?" He flinched at Ike's harsh voice. I'm guessing he was angry that Roy had ruined what we had been doing... Had I really wanted to go all the way with Ike just now? That was a scary thought.

"I saw Marth's window wide open when I was watching the yard, so I went to go check on him but he wasn't there. Then I saw a horse fleeing into the woods and chased after it... And then I saw a man shoving his knickers into Prince Marth's and I attacked... Yeah, any reason you kidnaped Marth to rape him in the woods, buddy?" Ike scoffed as Roy pointed his sword at him once more "First of all, Roy. If this were a real kidnapping of the prince, you would fail; if the enemy is on horse, so should you be. Secondly, this is completely consensual. The princesse here was the one rubbing his 'knickers' into mine." He said it with such peevish delight, I frowned deeply and stood, hoping the darkness would conceal my redding face "It WAS a kidnap, you asshole!" Roy looked at me, then Ike, me, Ike... And then he threw his sword to the ground and punched the sky with a jump.

"I'm rich! By god I'm rich! I bet all the other knights that you two were shagging!" My jaw dropped where as Ike asked casually "How much?" But before Roy could answer I punched both of them "You creeps! The both of you! I. Never. Had. Sex. With. HIM!" Roy rubbed his arm where I punched him and whined "Hhuuuhhh? Why not!?" Before I could lose it any further, Ike lifted me up and sat me on his horse "You'll get your money soon enough. And I expect you to buy me a drink with some of your earnings." They were such perverts! Arg! I whipped the reigns and took off on his horse without him...

As the castle came back into view, I bit my lip... Maybe... I could try hoping... And it would be alright.

Anywho~ reviews are nice and the last chapter is hopefully soon!


End file.
